Interogation
by ms. Jaicee lee
Summary: What i would think would be a funny way of Gibbs and Abbys meeting to go first! I would totally love you all if you guys reveiwed! rated just in cas :p


Hey everybody I hope that you like this story its AU kind of, it's the first time the NCIS team meets Abby and Kate AND Ziva are both on the team sorry I just love them both sooooooo much I couldn't decide.

P.S. I do not own any of NCIS characters or anything else even if I wish to own Tony yummy! Ohhhhh and gibbs!

"Dinozzo who do we have here and why are all suspects together?" Gibbs huffed from the interrogation side room.

"because they locked wrists with handcuffs, see" Tony pointed towards the handcuffs.

All sitting at the table was 4 guys and 1 girl the girl sitting in the middle.

"They look odd to me why are they wearing such dark clothes and all of them but the middle has a pissed off look on there face? Are they moths as you Americans say?"

"There Goths Ziva, Goths." Tony quickly told her. "Come on lets take care of this"

"Were all gonna interrogate them boss?"

"yes dinozzo isn't that what I just said?"

"well technically…" Tony quickly shut up with a glare and head slap from gibbs.

Gibbs first walked into the interrogation room followed by Tony then Kate then Ziva.

"What are your names?" gibbs asked.

"Jack Daniels"

"Jim Beam"

"Jose Cuervo"

"Johnny Walker"

(sorry I couldnt help myself)

"Are you serious those are your names?" Tony asked with an unbelieving look on his face.

"and what about you?" Gibbs asked the girl goth the only one in the group with a smile on her face"

"I am Abigal Scuito but everyone calls me abby some people even call me abs which is kinda funny since I really don't have any at but I wish I did you probably have some but you also probably work out I don't really like working out unless you call job finding and clubbing working out. Oops im rambling now I will shut up sorry I tend to do that a lot be…."

Right then Johnny reached over and put his hand over her mouth.

Kate looked at Abby and asked "are you rambling because your nervous?" giving her a once over while trying to figure her out she didn't seem like the murdering type she had a big smile on her face and extreamly kind eyes.

All boys snorted gibbs looked at them and they shut up "do you find that funny boys?" he asked harshly.

"ummm. Um n no sir its um just that ha ha um abby tends to rant because she has um some serious issues with staying still." Jack said

Then Jim piped up "and plus abby wouldn't hurt a fly unless provoked."

Ziva looked at Abby. "So were you provoked?"

"Oh god no" Abby laughed

Gibbs looked at her with the cold stare that scared almost all criminals into confessing and his team too.

"Oh please don't give me that look" Abby snapped. The boys laughed and the NCIS team eyes went wide especially Gibbs' the only people that usually ever had that back bone with him were red heads and that's why he liked them so much this girl was intriguing.

"Plus if I had killed him you wouldn't catch me I am one of the few people in this world that could kill you or anybody and not leave a trace of evidence behind"

"Really why is that?"

"because I majored in forensics science" Abby said with a duh voice.

"Okay but how does that make you able to kill someone without getting caught"

"Even you agent Gibbs should know that a case needs leads and that is based off forensics"

"Oh really?"

"Of course you know if you let me see the case file I could totally help you out."

Gibbs looked at this girl with suspision in his eyes as he handed the folder over.

"Thank you" Abby was looking over the case file when she set it down.

"Did you find something?" Kate asked.

"Nope hold on Abby took on of her hands and pulled on the chain around her neck and unlocked the hand cuffs and reached over with her now free hand and took his chain and unlocked those too. She grabbed the case file and stood up. Ziva quickly blocked the door.

Abby looked at her weirdly like 'Okay then are you mentally disabled'

"What are you doing Ms. Scuito?" Tony asked.

"Oh please call me abby and I can't sit still while working it never works."

As she walked around reading, she noticed one of the Agents left it was the girl with the straight hair and pale skin like hers.

"Where is she going?" Abby asked Gibbs.

"Don't know your buddy said something and she left keep reading"

"About 15 minutes later Kate showed up with an ice cold drink in her hand and handed it to Abby "your friend said you work better with a Caf! Pow in your system"

"Aw thank you" Abby said hugging her and taking the drink.

Tony looked at the boys and asked "whats Caf! Pow?"

Jose answered "basically its liquid caffeine worse for you then smoking"

Jim added in "alcohol"

Jack added "and coffee put together"

Johnny then said laughing "we think if she ever got cut she would bleed it out"

"AH HA!" NCIS quickly looked at her.

She took out some of the photos and layed it down in front of them.

"um we already saw these why are you showing them to us?"

"because look!"

"still don't see anything" Gibbs snapped "oh fine" Abby muttered.

" look the blood spatter across the windshield kinda looks random but its not your victim was trying to tell you who killed him it say cl man but he didn't finish it"

"of course Cl. Manote"

"FUCK he slipped right through our fingers!" Gibbs shouted slamming his fist down on the table.

"Team gear up now!" Gibbs turns to Abby "thanks" and kisses her cheek.

**2 Weeks later  
**

Abby was waking up getting ready to go job hunting some more it's been really hard to find a job since no one is really hiring Forensic Scientist these days especially one that looks like her. She heard a knock from the front door. She quickly yelled one moment as she slipped on her red mini with blck chains hanging down and her black shirt that help to the tips of her shoulders with her red choker that had black dog pikes and her total rocking boots.

She quickly ran to the door and opened it to find Special Agent Gibbs and a slightly older man she had never met.

"Don't tell me you suspect I killed another person"

The slightly older man looked at Gibbs like he was insane.

"Agent Gibbs I thought you said we were going to see a forensic scientist that helped you solve that case a couple weeks ago."

"We are right now this is Abigal Scuito, Abby meet the director of NCIS."

"um hello then how can I help you?" abby asked warily she was confused as to why these guys were out side her apartmen well she didn't really mind Gibbs he was extremely sexy *purr* she thought but the the other one kinda weirds her out.

"Well Ms. Scuito its nice to meet you Gibbs spoke highly of your help on the case and I had Gibbs show me where you lived. I wanted to offer you a job offer."

"hmmm…. Ok then……. Um never call me Ms. Scuito again or I will castrate you alive but other then that I totally except!"

"Excellent but don't you wish to look into your hours and pay."

"not really I love working so any hours is perfectly fine and well as you can see I'm loaded so I really don't need to be paid with a high amount."

"Well ok then congrats and welcome to NCIS Abby we will see you 0600 am on Monday."

"Awesome thanks!!!!!"

As the director and Gibbs were walking out Gibbs turned back around to give her his half smile and the famous wink. "Oh boy I havn't even started and I already have the hots for my boss." Abby thought after he left.

The end please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
